The invention relates to a lock for a vehicle compartment closure, e g a lock for motor vehicle hood, door, hatch or tailgate.
The known motor vehicle hood lock (which is basically suitable also as a lock for a hatch or the like) on which the invention is based (U.S. Pat. No. 2,896,990) has a locking wedge or striker on the vehicle body, namely on the frame for a trunk lid. The locking wedge is placed in a housing and can be pushed in or extended with the help of a threaded spindle. This locking wedge is configured like a hoop, as generally the concept of the locking wedge, does not necessarily require a wedge shape. Quite generally, as a technical term, a locking wedge or striker designates the support for the latch or strike plate of a motor vehicle hood lock or door lock. Other designations are locking clamp, locking shackle, etc.
In the prior art the threaded spindle is driven by an electric motor, capable of being driven in two directions of rotation, by a reduction gear. When the latch engages on the locking wedge, the electric drive motor is turned on by an electric switch and the locking wedge is moved into the locked position at which time the electric motor is again turned off An electromagnetic, centrally controlled locking drive that releases the latch to open the motor vehicle hood lock is allocated to the latch. By the electric switch which is provided, the electric motor for the locking wedge is also started again to bring the locking wedge, now independent of the latch, again into the extended, open position.
The known motor vehicle hood lock or door lock explained above, on which the invention is based, is complicated to build, occupies a great deal of space, is heavy and, consequently, is highly unsuited for placement in a trunk lid. Thus, the arrangement in this prior art is such that the locking wedge that can be moved by an electric motor is located in the frame; the latch, Which is released electromagnetically, is located in the trunk lid.
Further, centrally controlled locking drives for releasing latches or the like in motor vehicle door locks that drive in one direction only and which are able to return automatically in an opposite direction, in particular pneumatic drives, are also known (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 3,384,405). These devices occupy very little space and are rather light.